


You Suck!

by imangery (orphan_account)



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Rivals, seungyoun is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/imangery
Summary: Seungyoun and Wooseok keeps on trying to win each other but one day, their silly rivalry led to a make out session and something more.





	You Suck!

Seungyoun and Wooseok, if you ask the people from their university, are rivals. Always one up-ing the other, whether it be the good stuff or the bad.

Their rivalry is so popular to the point that many are actually interested and keeping tabs on who’s winning. 

As of this month, Seungyoun is up by a point because he got detention for a week, it’s actually a miracle he didn’t get suspended. Wooseok only got detention thrice for a week, meaning he came short.

Don’t get them wrong, they actually belong in the same circle of friends, it’s just a friendly competition going on between the two of them since both are really competitive.

If you ask their friends? They will say the two are out of their minds. It’s a good thing if they are only competing on who gets the better score in a test or who’s gonna place first at the end of the semester but it really gets bad, as in bad bad, when the two are really fueled up with their desire to win.

One time, they were in a bar, Seungyoun dared Wooseok to have a drinking game, it’s really simple, they just need to take turns drinking. But both have the highest alcohol tolerance among their friends so it was not a surprise when they already downed a bottle of tequila but they still are holding up. It just didn’t end well because the two started throwing up inside the bar and it was a whole damn mess. They’ve been banned from the bar from then on.

Another scenario, Seungyoun was not able to go to class for two days because he downed 7 cups of spicy ramen in one sitting just because Wooseok said he eats spicy stuff better than Seungyoun.

There was also a time when the two of them both went blonde at one point just because they don’t want the other to stand out whenever they are together.

The only good thing that comes out of it is they are at the top of their classes. The 1st place just switch from Seungyoun to Wooseok and Wooseok to Seungyoun. It’s just always between the two of them so no one is really surprise to see their names at the top two whenever the end of the semester. This is the only reason why their professors are letting them get away with all the dumb shits they have done.

It started when one of their friends, Hangyul, asked who can get the higher score between Wooseok and Seungyoun in one of their physics exams because both really hate the subject. (Hangyul really regrets it now)

Seungyoun and Wooseok saw that as an opportunity to tease each other, saying that the other is worse. From the friendly banter, they actually started to bet on who has the lower score should do whatever the winner wants.

With their pride at stake, Seungyoun and Wooseok really studied so hard for the exam. At the end of the exam, the result showed the two of them got the perfect score (which was a really big shock to the whole class and their professor).

Today is a lazy Saturday. Wooseok is at Seungyoun’s apartment waiting for their friends to come, it’s movie night for them. They have movie nights every other Saturday just to bond because sometimes they don’t have time to see each other even if they study in the same university.

“Seok, want something to drink?”

Seungyoun just came out fresh from the shower, wearing sweatpants and just a baggy white shirt, hair still damp because he couldn’t care less, he’s just at home, no need to look good.

“Nah, I’m good.”

Wooseok is just lazing on his phone, scrolling through twitter then instagram then twitter again while half sitting half lying on Seungyoun’s sofa. He was an hour earlier than the usual time they come just because he’s bored and he’d rather be bored with someone than alone.

Wooseok felt someone lifting his feet from where it is up on the sofa, Seungyoun sat on that spot and put Wooseok’s legs on his lap. Mayhaps, Wooseok is so bored so he just resorted to one of his favorite past times, teasing Seungyoun.

“Younie, I guess you lost your spark already. Keep up.”

“Shut the fuck up, you know I’m only going easy on you. Plus, I’m the one winning.”

“Oh my, what a gentleman. You’re a prince charming.”

Seungyoun looked at him like ‘oh you really wanna do this with me huh’. Wooseok just raised an eyebrow at him, clearly asking for a challenge.

“Wooseok-ah, a little birdie once told me that you were their worst kiss ever. They said you bit their tongue so hard, it bled.”

If you really wanted to push Wooseok’s buttons, you really need to just criticize his ability to please another person intimately, because he proclaimed himself as the best in the department. Disgusting, if you ask Seungyoun what he thinks about it.

“What the actual fuck? I know you just made that up. I can make someone feel heaven just by kissing them. Maybe you’re the bad one.”

“Getting annoyed, Seok-ah?”

“Shut your mouth, you know that story’s not true.”

“How would I know? I haven’t kiss you before.”

“Now, you will.”

And then Wooseok just surged forward and connected their lips together. Seungyoun was surprised at first but he got to his senses and responded to Wooseok’s kisses.

Wooseok didn’t even give time for Seungyoun to collect himself, he just went for it. He placed one of his hand on Seungyoun’s nape and the other one tangling with Seungyoun’s hair.

Despite it being their first time kissing each other, their lips are perfectly in sync with each other. Wooseok bite lightly on Seungyoun’s lower lip, which result to Seungyoun gasping but Wooseok didn’t give him a chance to recover and just kissed Seungyoun harder than before.

Seungyoun is holding him on his waist, lifting him up until he’s actually placed on Seungyoun’s lap, without even disconnecting their lips.

Seungyoun gave a particular lick against Wooseok’s mouth which made a moan escape Wooseok’s chest.

Wooseok pulled away, catching his breath. His lips redder than usual and his cheeks a bit flushed.

“So still believe that story you heard?”

“Shut up and kiss me more.”

Seungyoun pulled him closer, hands fit perfectly on Wooseok’s waist. Wooseok wrapped his arms around Seungyoun’s neck completely, one hand playing with Seungyoun’s piercings while Seungyoun suck on his lower lip.

Seungyoun then moved to Wooseok’s jaw, lightly biting and then going down to his neck. Wooseok turned his head to the side, giving more space for Seungyoun to lap on his neck.

He felt Seungyoun focusing on one particular spot just above his left collar bone, licking, sucking and biting on that place. 

“Seungyoun, are you giving me a fucking hickey?”

“Oops.”

“You bitch, how can I get a hook-up while sporting a hickey?”

“You don’t.”

Seungyoun is even smirking, caressing Wooseok’s waist. Wooseok didn’t even move from his spot on Seungyoun’s lap.

“Wooseok-ah, remember your promise to me?”

“What are you talking about?”

Seungyoun narrows his eyes at Wooseok, pinching his waist which made Wooseok laugh.

“Of course, I remember. Since you manage to break the tie, you get the best prize ever aka a date with me.”

“Shut up, you’re my boyfriend now, meaning unlimited dates.”

“Ugh, fine.”

Seungyoun glared at him and Wooseok just pinched his cheeks until it formed a smile, which actually should look ridiculous but Wooseok just finds Seungyoun really cute.

“You’re lucky, you’re pretty.”

“You only like me for my face.”

“Damn right I do.”

Wooseok made a move like he’s getting off Seungyoun’s lap but Seungyoun just tightened his grip against Wooseok’s waist, pulling him closer to him which made their nose bump against each other slightly.

“You know you totally got me wrapped around your fingers, right?”

“Shut up, I’m just as whipped but pretend you didn’t hear that, Seungyounie.”

“Really? You like me that much?”

“More than you can imagine. Now shut up and give me more kisses.”

Seungyoun will definitely give him kisses, probably anything Wooseok demands him to, but Wooseok doesn’t need to know that.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reaching until here. this was just something i write cuz i wanna spoil myself and wanna share it to y’all. comments are highly appreciated. thankyou for reading <3
> 
> twitter: @from1996z


End file.
